


On The Edge

by xXBlackDiamondXx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Sick Jughead Jones, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlackDiamondXx/pseuds/xXBlackDiamondXx
Summary: Jughead's life was never easy. Just as illness brings him to his limit, an unknown gang jumps him in his sleep.





	1. Suffering

Jughead POV

As soon as I wake up I wish that I hadn't.

My head hurts to the point where I can barely open my eyes, every inch of my limbs are sore, and my coughs are congested and are too much for my chest. The smell of breakfast coming from downstairs take over my senses and it's all just too much. My legs are wobbly and unbalanced but I somehow make it to the bathroom. Just as the bile scraping my throat pours out, I open the toilet lid and empty my contents into it. For hours it seems like I'm still throwing and my head pounds like hammers are beating every inch of it. After a while, I just continue to cough up bile and my raw throat just begs for it to all end. When I'm done, I flush the toilet and lean up against the bathtub. Tears line my eyes and I just want to die.

"I sincerely hope you aren't going to school after that."

The voice makes me jump which sends even more pain through my body. I look up to see FP Jones giving me a concerned look.

"I'm fine," I croak out. My throat hurts and talking doesn't feel great. I look down and avoid meeting his eyes. "Must've been some bad food..."

"Boy don't give me that act. You're too stressed and that made you take this crap on." He bends down and grabs my shoulder. "I'm going to call Weatherbee and tell him you aren't going today." I want to fight back but I'm just too tired. I just slump into him with pure exhaustion and nod my head slightly. His look becomes even more worried. "Jug, I know you don't feel great but please help me..."

He tugs on my arm lightly and I give a half-hearted attempt of getting up. As soon as I'm on my feet, the whole world starts to spin. I clutch my dad's arm as an attempt to keep myself from falling. He gives me a concerned look as my vision starts fading in and out.

"Jug, come on we have to get you to lie down..."

"Mmhmm..." I say weakly as I limp over to the bed.

Lying down does loads of help with the dizziness that I had, but not much else. My head pounds with hammers and nails. Dad comes back with a cold compress and a thermometer. He sticks it in my mouth and waits for the read. Finally, he pulls it out and his expression tenses. 

"103.6," He says as he lays the compress on my forehead. "I'm going to have to call someone over here to take care of you with a fever this high. I can't miss work." 

"Mm-kay..." I say as I start to fall asleep.

"Jug just stay awake a tiny bit longer okay?" He says worriedly. "I want to make sure nothing happens to you."

I nod and smile slightly. Short after a fit of violent coughs wracks my entire body.

"Oh my," he says as he hangs up on whoever he was talking to. He sits me upright and rubs my back until the coughing fit subdues. 

"I just want this to end," I say quietly as my head pain intensifies. 

"I know Jug, but they'll be over here any moment now just hang on," He starts rubbing small circles on my shoulder and a look of worry paints his face. What he said barely registers in my mind, I can't think with all of this pain. 

"Where's JB?" I slur as I squint my eyes.

"She's at school already," He says. "It's 9:00"

A wave of guilt washes over me. "I'm sorry that I made you late."

He looks at me incredulously. "Boy, I care much more about you than saving the town."

I smile as the door creaks open slightly. Three people walk in. A blonde girl, a tall boy, a cherry brown-haired boy, and a short raven-haired girl. 

"Aw, Jug," Betty says quietly as she sets her bags down. 

"How do you feel?" Archie inquired as he sits on the floor by my bed.

"Do you need anything?" Kevin asks.

"And you look shit," Veronica (of course) adds.

"Thanks, you too." I retort softly. I acknowledge Archie's question. "I'm nauseous, I'm going in between from hot and cold, my head is exploding in pain, my throat is burning, and every inch of my body hurts."

Archie cringes at the long list of symptoms and looks up at my dad. "Thanks for calling us Mr. Jones but we've got it from here. The town does need our sheriff."

Dad laughs, "Yeah ok, I best be going." He whispers something into Betty's ear and then leaves.

Betty looks down at me and sighs, "Jug what's bothering you the most?"

"My head." My voice sounds faint and everything is going fuzzy in my mind. "I can't take it anymore." 

And just like that, Kevin is by my side. "Can I give you a massage that my mom taught me? My dad says it soothes his headaches and I think it might help."

I look up at him and nod. He begins doing small circles lightly on my temples and it relieves some of the pain. 

"Any better?" He asks softly. I nod. But just as all the pain begins to fade away, my stomach cramps violently and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. 

"Jug?" Archie is instantly by my side. "What's wrong?"

Tears roll down my cheeks. "M-my st-stomach." I hate looking so vulnerable in front of my friends but the pain is killing me. 

"Jug I know you aren't going to want to hear this but I know a way that will get rid of the pain," Veronica says as she puts a hand on my arm. 

I look up at her through tears."What?" I choke out as I clench my eyes shut. Through all of this I notice, Kevin is still massaging my temples.

"You're going to have to throw up," she says as she purses her lips. "My Abuelita always told me that and after I felt a lot better."

I nod and slowly get up. Archie and Betty help me up and lead me to the bathroom. I sit down in front of the toilet and Veronica sits behind me. Betty lifts the lid and stands back with Archie and Kevin.

"Ready?" Veronica asks.

I nod and get ready to kill my throat. She then presses hard down on my abdomen and I whimper in pain. The pain exploding from my stomach becomes too much and I jerk out of her grip and lean over the toilet. I start emptying my contents for a second time that day and everyone just watches in pity.

After I'm done, I flush the toilet and stand up too quickly. Archie rushes over and grips my shoulders. My vision keeps swimming between light and dark and my head starts pounding again. I'm happy and even a little bit thankful when the pain disappears and I succumb to the bitter and cold darkness.


	2. Caretaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still sick and is not having a good time. (Disclaimer: I am not good at summaries)

Betty's POV

I watch in horror as Jughead's legs give out beneath him. I rush over to where Archie is standing and I sling one of Jughead's arms over my shoulder and help Archie bring him over to his bed.

Veronica puts a hand on his forehead, "Oh my god! He's so warm!" 

"No blankets!" Archie yells and Kevin goes and gets another cold compress. Veronica runs to get the thermometer and I go to Jughead's side.

"Hurry!" I yell as I stroke Jughead's face. _You're going to be ok Juggie just wait a little longer._

My mind is racing with a thousand different thoughts and I try to stay calm. Veronica comes back with the thermometer and sticks it in Jug's mouth. While we're waiting for the reading, Kevin and Archie come back with water, medication, and compresses, I don't remember Archie leaving... The reading comes out and we all gasp. 103.7! Kevin drapes the compresses over his frail body and Archie tries to wake him up.

"Come on Jug," he says nervously. "Wake up, come on."

Veronica is opening his window to let the fresh air in and then starts nervously pacing around the room. Kevin starts fanning Jughead in hopes that it'll wake him up. We're all panicking now, do we call Mr. Jones?

"Wait!" Veronica says excitedly. "Look!"

We look to see Jug blinking slowly and he looks around. His eyes are glassy and he seems not to be registering anything. But as we're sighing in relief, his face screws up in pain and he takes in a sharp breath.

Instantly I'm by his side, "Juggie? Jug, tell us what's wrong please!" I say frantically. 

Tears start staining his cheeks and he lets out a choked sob. It's the most heartbreaking sound I've ever heard in my life. 

"Make it stop!" he sobs as tears start coming faster.

Archie is beside me, "Make what stop?" He seems to be panicking as well.

"My head," Jug chokes out. "I want to die," He's sobbing uncontrollably with illness and is shaking violently.

"Kev!" I plead and he's over in a flash. Massaging Jughead's temples and worriedly looking at us. Instantly, Jug relaxes. His breaths slow and become more steady and tears stop falling. He looks up at us with glassy eyes. Instantly Archie stiffens,

"The medication!" he says a bit too loudly as Jughead winces. "Kev, Betty, can you sit Jug up for me?"

We nod and Kev keeps massaging his temples as I help Jug sit up. As I put my chest up against his back, I feel his ribs and spine more than I feel skin. He leans his head against my shoulder and I stop myself from crying. _When was the last time he ate? _I rub his back as Archie brings over the water and pills.

"Take these Jug, please."

I can see Jug hesitate but he shakily grabs the water and pills and takes them slowly. We all sigh as it seems like he won't be throwing them up.

"Guys," Veronica says. "Should I call some help? This is getting serious."

"We should call over Cheryl and Toni," Kevin says. "They'll probably have some herbs at Thistle House."

"Yeah, and Sweet Pea and Fangs too," Archie says. "They always make themselves useful."

I nod and look at Jughead. He's gotten extremely pale and is leaning heavily up against me. He then starts coughing, a horrible timbre sounding cough that even sends convulses through my body. I rub his back until the fit has passed and look up to see everyone calling people. 

When they're done, they all look at me.

"Jug," I say as I squeeze his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he says weakly.

"Can I lift up your shirt real quick?"

"Mmhmm..." he says as he leans his head in the crook of my neck.

I lift it up and gasp at the sight. His abdomen is unnaturally small and his ribs stick out noticeably. Instead of three more gasps though, I hear seven. I look up to see Toni, Cheryl, Fangs, and Sweet Pea all looking at Jug in horror.

Jug is the first to speak, "I'm sorry," 

I look at him sadly, "Why Juggie?"

He looks at me with tired eyes, "I just have been feeling off for a while so I haven't eaten."

Cheryl sits at the foot of the bed, "Why didn't you say anything?"

He looks up at everybody, "I don't know..." He yawns and leans even heavier against me than before.

"Jug you should get some sleep," Veronica says as Toni nods. 

I lay him down and he looks at me with a pure sign of apology. 

I would talk to him about this eventually. But for now, he needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this! This is my first story so if you like it, thank you!


	3. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jug's been keeping secrets from everyone and everybody finds out.
> 
> (Couldn't write a summary if my life depended on it... SORRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the last chapter was extremely short. In this chapter, I'm bringing in Alice and Fred and Jellybean. Because apparently they've all been gone in the story so far.

**FP's POV**

It's early evening when I get home and I see Archie playing with Jellybean. I hear Veronica and Kevin in the kitchen and see Betty coming down the stairs.

"Any updates?" I ask as I hang up my coat.

She looks at me sadly, "Did you know that Jug hasn't been eating?" she asks as she sits on the couch. 

"Wait what?" I sit down on the couch. 

"When we were giving him his medication, I was rubbing his back and felt bones." she says. "We lift up his shirt and... his ribs were sticking out a lot more than usual."

I can't believe this, Jughead always eats. I look around to avoid Betty's eyes and see bags all around.

"Has anyone else been in here?" I ask and she nods,

"We brought over Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl to help out. He wouldn't wake up at one part and his fever was at 103.7," she says as she fidgets. "I hope that was ok."

"Of course it was," I say and hear Jellybean laughing. 

Jug couldn't get any worse than this... can he?

**Betty's POV**

I see Mr. Jones thinking and I look around anxiously.

"What's his fever at now do you know?" he asks suddenly. A look of worry crosses his face.

"Last time we checked it was down to 101.4," I say as I suddenly stand up. "I'm going to go check on him." 

Mr. Jones nods and looks up at me, "Betty?"

I look back, "Yes?"

"You're the best thing that Jug has ever had, I just wanted to say, thank you."

I smile and run up the stairs. 

Jug is moving around slightly and a look of panic is crossing over his sleeping face. 

"Mom........stop, please. N-no...." he mumbles as he shakes slightly. "S-stop, _please. _Just stay."

I come to his side and coax him, "Juggie it's ok, you're ok."

I have a feeling I know what this nightmare is about, and it's a subject that I thought was buried a long time ago.

**Jughead's POV**

I'm huddled in the bedroom with Jellybean as she sleeps. The door does something to keep our parents yelling voices quiet but the room isn't sound proof. I hear crashes and screams and I just can't take it anymore. I walk out into the main room and look at the scene before me. My mom yelling at my drunken dad, throwing plates at him as she screams. Her eyes fall on me.

"Who said you could come out?" she sneers as she steps toward me. She grabs my arm violently and holds it tight.

"Mom... stop, please!" I say as she brings me closer to her.

"Next time stay in your room," she brings her arm up and slaps me across the face. I feel tears stinging my eyes.

"What are you doing?" my dad asks in horror as he comes closer.

"S-stop guys, _please._" I start crying.

"You know what? I'm done!" my moms yells as she lets go of me. "FP, you're a mess. And my son is utter crap and can't do anything!" 

She storms into my room and picks up Jellybean.

"No mom, I'm sorry!" I sob before she walks out the door. "Please stay!"

She slams the door in my face and rides away with my loving sister.

I wake up and sit upright too quickly. My stomach churns and I rush to the bathroom. I throw into the toilet as a soft hand rubs my back.

"You're ok Juggie," she says worriedly while I keep throwing. 

I just want this all to end...

When I'm finished, I flush the toilet slowly. My head throbs in pain and my breaths keep coming quicker and quicker. Betty comes behind me and I lean up against her. 

Tears send rivers down my cheeks, I can't breathe.

"Juggie breathe with me," Betty says quietly as she rubs my shoulder.

In, out.

In, out.

I turn around and sob into her chest, I hate how weak I'm being right now. I can't stop shivering and I can't stop the weak and pathetic noises coming out of me.

I feel another pair of hands on me and look up to see FP worriedly looking over me.

I switch from crying on Betty to crying onto him. I sob even harder into his chest as he holds me in protective arms.

"You're ok boy," he says quietly. "Just focus on breathing."

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

After a while, I've drained myself of all energy and I just slump into FP's chest.

"We should get him to the bed." he says as he picks me up with ease. He gives Betty a look.

Once we get to the bed, he sets me down and I look tiredly over to him.

"What happened?" I can hear him ask Betty as I fall into my slumber.

**Betty's POV**

"I came up to check on him and saw him mumbling in his sleep," I say as I watch Jug fall into a peaceful slumber.

"So he had a nightmare?" FP asks me warily. "I can guess what it was about."

"Yeah, he woke up to quickly and rushed to the bathroom, he threw up. After he started having his panic attack and then you came in."

I hear my stomach growl.

"Would you like something to eat?" FP asks as he leads me down the stairs. "He'll be fine, he's just sleeping."

I nod as he leads me to the kitchen where Archie, Veronica, Kevin, and Jellybean are playing Monopoly.

"Hey, Betty." Jellybean says. "Um, you have tears all over your shirt..." 

Archie looks up, "Did Jug have a..." 

I nod and he purses his lips.

"Well there's pleanty of food in the fridge." FP says. "For once..." he adds.

I grab some fruit and everyone bursts into a bubbly chatter. For hours it seems we're still talking. But after a while, glass crasing upstairs sends us jumping.

"What was that?" Kevin says.

We all rush upstairs and are met at the door by two armed people in masks.

"Oh my god." Veronica says.

There are ten men and eight of them are armed with guns. Two hold down Jug and with his illness, he doesn't have the strength to fight back. 

"Move one step and we shoot you," one figure says. 

"Or him," another says.

"Ok, we're going to ask you a riddle," one figure says. "IF you get it right, then we leave."

"If you get it wrong," another one says. "Jughead here gets it."

"Everyone has it but no one can lose it." one says. "What is it?"

We all huddle around each other.

"What about a- no never mind." Archie says.

"How about a shadow?" Jellybean says. "Even in the dark it's still there it's just hidden."

"Yes!" I say. "Yea I think that's it!"

We all turn around. "A shadow." FP says.

"Correct," one says and we all sigh in relief. "But not the answer we were looking for."

We all pale as the men all turn to Jug. The two men in front of us back us out of the room so we can't see what happens. I'll never forget the heartbreaking screams that came out of Jughead's room that night. I just can't imagine how he feels right now.

**Archie's POV**

I hear Jughead screaming through the walls and I start to pale. Jellybean is sobbing to the point where she can't breathe. Betty is pacing back and forth and Veronica and Kevin are trying to console FP.

We finally hear the men jump through the window and into the night and we all run into the room. Jughead's laying there in a pool of blood and is barely keeping concious.

"I'm calling 911!" Veronica says. 

Betty rushes to Jughead's side and grips his hand, "We're here it's ok."

FP is radioing deputies and is running his hands through his hair.

I'm trying to calm JB down but nothing's working.

Everything's a blur, the ambulences taking Jug away, the police checking the room for evidence, and neighbors coming over to ask what happened.

It's total chaos.

But that's what happens in Riverdale when night falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make some Bughead, Varchie, Kangs, and Falice moments in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first story so if you don't like it I'm sorry. :)


End file.
